


Her Desicion

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Desicion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I was depressed and had finished daredevil when I wrote this. 
> 
> You lovely chickadees can follow me on tumblr at bonquishawrites15 if you desire :)

Even with the purple blue bruises and angry red gashes all over his body, Claire couldn't help but look at him in awe. He was beautiful.   
Claire was completely mesmerized; mesmerized by the way his skin stretched and muscles worked with every sleep filled breath he took. The way his mouth mumbled unintelligible words, caught up in his dreams.   
He was finally asleep Claire thought with relief.   
It was the worst she had ever seen him. She shuddered as she recalled his ear shattering screams of pain.   
He could have died if she was only a second too late; bled out on his carpet.   
But he didn't, she had made sure of that. After all, she owed him.   
Claire sagged in exhaustion. She looked at the man covered in bandages, sound asleep and wished nothing more than to crawl into bed with him and bury herself in his warmth.   
But she knew she couldn't. She had to leave. She knew as much as she loved this man, she had to think of herself.  
She had to leave.   
With a lump in her throat, leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead, memorizing the sensation of his soft unkempt hair against her face.   
She swallowed back a sob and slowly walked away from Matt Murdock. She paused at the door and without looking back she let out a shaky breath, twisted the knob and left.


End file.
